


the important things in life

by kelios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Life is a journey....<br/>A/N: Written for the prompt Sam/Dean, Destination at http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/</p>
            </blockquote>





	the important things in life

For Sam, it's not the destination that's really important--it's the journey. He makes a point to tell Dean about this theory as he fastens the soft leather cuffs to his brother's wrists and ankles, spreading him gorgeously across the bed. 

He elaborates as he slips the ring around Dean's cock and slowly, exquisitely sucks him fully hard. What's important, he tells Dean as his brother writhes and begs, is that Dean is here with him, alive and whole and beautiful.

In fact, he says with a slightly wicked smile as he slides into his brother, in fact, Dean may not even reach the destination tonight. 

But Sam will, and he'll be sure to let Dean know when he gets there.


End file.
